A demonic Halloween prank
by Assija
Summary: Halloween, no party for Rachel. Two months of constant boredom and her overprotectiv roommates are driving her crazy. She finally decided to make her own party with a stolen curse from Al. This spells trouble. Rated M for a reason.
1. Who twists curses on Halloween

**A demonic Halloween prank I**  
**Disclaim:**_ The charas are not mine, they belong to Kim Harrison and her Hollow series._  
**Other Parts:**

**WARNING: Spoilers from "Black magic santion"**  
**Pairing:** Rachel / Al  
**Charas:** Rachel / Jenks  
**Summary:** It's Halloween and no one invited her to any party. No one but the demons. Rachel is bored out of her mind and fuming mad at all the men in her life. Two months away from action isn't sitting well with her either, and so she sets out to kick some asses.

_Please enjoy_

* * *

**A demonic Halloween prank I: _Who twists curses on Halloween ... _  
**

Oh hell, being shunned sucked dishwater. Not enough with me not being able to work on any case, I also had no money, was living on loan from my pixy-landlord and Ivy's old Tamwood heritage. My car was totaled in a crash because some lame-ass coven witch felt the urge to summon me right out of it, almost killing Ivy and Jenks in the process. My driving license was gone as well.  
And all of this was Al's fault; if he had traded back summoning names like he was suppose to, I wouldn't have the coven on my ass. Ah, and don't we forget Trent, the stupid son-of-a-bitch elf-ass politician who had nothing better to do than tell the coven I was able to invoke demon magic with my blood and could be summoned.  
The stupid blond wanted to own me this side of the lines, because he was technically my familiar, but there hasn't been another way to rescue his ass out of the ever-after than to claim him as mine. Of course Trent Kalamack's enormous ego couldn't stand the thought of owing a demon and his special thank-you-note had been an attempt to kill me as soon as we were back home. His newest spleen was an attempt to control me with a piece of paper.  
I smirked as I thought about my revenge in form of raiding his personal treasure chamber, and my ultra dramatic way off giving back the stolen goods. It involved my naked body and a threesome elf porn right in front of the press on his conference day.  
Sadly the whole show didn't help much and I was pretty much trapped inside the church, since the press was stalking me, the coven still gunning for me and the people either want sex, an autograph or were avoiding me like a pestilence.

It was almost two mouths ago and it would be 3 mouths more to come until I could clear my name on the covens meeting. It would either get my shunning removed, or I would loss a bet to a demon and had to move in with him. What had me driven to do that? I must have been sniffing fairy farts like Jenks would say.  
I sat in front of the TV stuffing my mouth with an ex-frosted almost tasteless pizza and watched some black and white pre-turn horror-movie.  
Jenks was out and helping Jih with the preparations for her first winter in an own garden, and Ivy and Glenn were invited to a Halloween-party at Rynn's.  
And me? Who invited me, no one!  
Not David; the werewolf was out of town together with his pack, I technically belonged to it, but he left me at home, since he was worried the coven could use this opportunity to off me.  
Not my mother; she knew I was shunned and couldn't travel by plane, train or bus, so with my driver-license gone I had no way to reach her.  
Not Trent; since he was a hard ass elf who hated me for being Al's student, not to forget that he was still my familiar to be. The only thing missing between us was the curse to activate the bound.  
Not Rynn; why the undead was avoiding me was beyond me, but Ivy told me something about only vampire and their partners could come and since I wasn't sleeping with her, Glenn was her choice for the evening.

Dissatisfied I watched the flick; hell, I was bored out of my mind. Guess what, I was almost starting to count the days till it was study-time with Al. Not because I liked the demon, or Pierce, but for providing the only action I had these days. My fingers found the mute button and I got my ass of the coach. I had to clean the dishes. Great, cleaning dishes was my only entertainment for Halloween.  
Angry I threw the porcelain into the sink breaking it due to too much force. A low growl slipped my lips. Oh I was so sick of it, everyone's distrust, everyone's attempt to protect me, my isolation, my boredom. The stupid calls at eight in the morning, from some human press I wanted to spell for their sucking timing.  
They ought to know it was in the middle of a witches sleeping period, fucking assholes.

Almost automatically my fingers found one of the big dark tomes which hold some demon text. A jolt of magic ran through my fingers as I but it down on the island corner. I draw one of the chairs to me and started flipping pages, one of the things I did very often lately.  
But seriously what was I suppose to do, switching channels on TV and watching Jerry Springer's guest going for each others throats? No thank you, I had enough of these actions in my real life to find any joy in it; beside my problems with the coven wouldn't get solved by fleeing reality.  
Of course if I would be desperate enough to move in with Al, fleeing reality was just the thing I could do, but having that pushy little demon on my back the whole time would drive me fucking insane. He wanted me and wasn't hiding it enough to be endurable. A shiver ran through me as I remembered some of the gazes he was giving me lately, I shook my head and refocused my concentration back on the cursed filled pages of demon-texts.  
My fingers tipped the stone surface of the island corner while my mind went on its usually restless wandering.  
"I need some action." The decision was made fast. How many people have called me a demon lately? Trent, Brooke, the coven, Quen, Pierce even Glenn slipped it once. Well, thanks to my grounding my Latin had improved a lot in these last two months. I even managed twisting a few curses on my own and I pinched one of Al's recipes.  
They wanted demon, oh yes I would give them demon. My hand went into my back-pocket to extract an innocent looking notice on checked paper which held one of Al's biggest secrets.

A bubble of hysterical laugh rose from me as I was done checking the ingredients. I closed the book and put it back where it belonged, adrenalin was starting to run through my cells, which made me feel alive once more. Excite, I started to pick up the herbs to do the curse, only stopping for a heartbeat as soon as I had everything beside my recipe-note.  
This couldn't be a good idea, but hell alone the thought about me doing something like that was exhilarant.  
"It's Halloween and I want my party. Demon or not I'm not sitting here like a fucking outcast." I told the empty church and started to warm some water.  
First I would go and order some coffee, afterwards I would trash at Trent's to turn his life into a miserable mess. The next laugh dropped from me and I started to sing, it was one of the songs Jenks kids were singing each time they beat an intruder of their garden.  
The hot threads of joy made me dance while I cooked up Al's special curse. Oh the demon would be furious if he ever found out what I was doing right now, but this only added to my anticipation.

A long hour passed while I waited, added to the portion and waited again, then the whole thing was done, I filled 6 vials with the content of my spell-pot.  
Starring at the vials as they rested on a rack to cool down; what should I do with all of them, I only needed one vial to shift into my disguise and back, but should I really leave invoked demon-curses lying around, with my blood inside of it? Don't think so, I shook my head, rose from my chair and got me a cup of coffee, finally returning to gaze at the evidences of my misdoing.  
What was Jenks going to do if he found out for what I needed to take a demon-curse? What about Ivy? Hell, what about Al himself? No, I couldn't leave a single one lying around, and I wouldn't run them down the drain, it had cost skills, materials and time to craft them. If I remembered correctly Al once told me that demons were able to store more than one of these curses inside of them. My eyes focused on the now cold bronze liquid, I wasn't a real demon, but I was close enough. To hell with it I would simply take them all, having them inside of me wasn't a guarantee or promise to use them.  
Slowly I drained the coffee cup and picked up my finger stick.  
"No turning back now." I tried to talk myself out of the beginning panic which rose unbidden, and without more delaying I pricked my finger and squeezed three drops of my blood into the each portion. The stink of burnt amber streamed up from the now blood red liquid, a new shot of fear ran through me but it was accompanied with an equally strong feeling of arousal. Strange, I never got that excited when I was doing curses under my teacher's eyes.

Sensual I let my finger sweep over the glassy surface and with more caution when I needed I lifted one of the vials to my mouth. The curse was downed in less when two seconds and an even harder shiver went right through me. Should I try it first or should I down them all before I invoked the first? Lost in thoughts I sucked in my bottom lip and nibbled at it. Trent was going to burn down my church if it ever got out that it was me doing the party-crashing in a disguise.  
I laugh again and decided to take them all, Jenks kids could come back anytime and if they saw the spell, the vials or the equipment I was in trouble. My fingers found the little note and it vanished exactly where it had come from. Eying the surrounding area careful I drank down the remaining curses, and put each empty glass back onto the rack.  
Opening a window to let out the stink of burnt-amber, while I disposed of all evidences my work left behind. I moved to my room and started dressing up, black leather pants, silent vampire boots and a sweat-shirt with the letters "Trent can turn himself". Over it went my long faked fur coat. After I was ready I moved back into the kitchen to close the window. Pixy-wings chattered and my four inch partner came to stand on the island corner.  
"What do you think you're doing young lady?" He asked and sounded everything like my father.

Ignoring him, I got to my charm-cupboard and let one of the scent amulets fall into my purse, uninvoked. A low whistle came from Jenks and he got into my face.  
"Tink's titties, you can't go out like that."  
"Oh, yes I can, watch me!" I yelled and walked down to our front door, but Jenks was faster and got into my face again right before I could jerked the door open.  
"I'm going with you." He said and I watched him with wary, he was messing up my plan, and I hoped he wasn't aware of it.  
"No you stay; it's just a fucking walk through Edden Park for God's sake. First you leave the poor bored prisoner all alone and as soon as I decided to get my ass out of here, you're playing shadow. No, forget it. I'm so sick of the whole situation and if you don't want me to call up Al and take his invitation to Dali's Halloween-party, you will let me go!" Guess what, the only invitation for a Halloween-party had come from the demons. He was dusting yellow, which turned red slowly.  
"I'm only worried; you have changed a lot in the last few weeks." The little guy looked miserable and I could understand it, since I was worse than Ivy on a blood-fast with her menstruation.  
"What a feat, look at my life and name one thing that has been going my way lately, only one?" He kept silent and glanced at me, which made me sigh.

"See, even you don't know anything. I'm so tired, please Jenks, do this for me." His dust shifted to depressed blue but he would go for it, I just waited until he cried out in frustration and made a Peter Pan like gesture with his hand.  
"Just a walk… I hope I don't have to go down to the morgue first thing in the morning to identify your remains."  
"Quit playing drama on me Jenks, I'm a big girl, it's not my first time out in the big bad world. I will be back at sunup, promise. And thank you." I smiled at him and his dust flashed back to yellow, not giving him the chance to come after me I started running.  
Another thing I was missing dearly and couldn't do anymore since the coven tried to take me out on my daily run. God, if I would be an any less nice witch, I would be sending Al to scare them shitless. But they thought I was a black witch already even if I wasn't. What would happen if I really decided to switch teams and become one? Or even worse a demon?  
Oh, I wouldn't need any Al to make them run for the hills, I alone would be completely sufficient. A zing of excitement ran through me as I thought about my plans for today, and I knew the perfect person to blame the party-trashing on.  
Ex-boyfriend, theft and liar Nicky, the stupid human sold secrets to Al about our love life. He betrayed me right after I saved his ass from the island weres, Nick even tried to give me to Trent while he played us against each other. Today was his time to get himself shunned or even deported to Alcatraz. The black wizard was going to pay up every damn insult and treachery he ever forced on me.

I rounded the corner and vanished into one of the dark alleys the Hollows provided.  
The coffee shop was only one block away and I sharpened my senses to look out for pixies. Just my luck it was the last day of October and the sun was down, too cold for Jenks playing babysitter.  
A smirk appeared on my lips the moment I was sure no one was watching me; a surge of arousal and adrenalin came up, while I extracted my scent-amulet and activated it with three drops of my blood. First the smell of redwood rose, only to turn into the stink of burnt amber, the characteristic demon-scent. If I was doing demon-curses to take his place, hell and damnation, I wouldn't get detected because I smelled wrong.  
My purse and coat went under the trash can, as well as my boots, sweat-shirt and pants. It left me almost naked in some back-alley and fuck it was a freaking twenty outside. What was I thinking?  
I took a deep breath and tapped a line, filled my chi, took another one and invoked the curse. Ever-after burned through my very cells, it almost pulled me off my feet but I remained standing while I gained weight, height and muscles. Dizziness came right afterwards.  
"I take it." Was all I could say as the next layer of demon-smut came to rest on my soul; a sigh left my lips and slowly I started moving out of the alley, it was strange to walk with something between the legs I never had before, but it wasn't to displeasing. I had to take a look on my probably best disguise I had ever worn, but since it was his original shifting curse I expected wonders.

* * *

The idea to write a Halloween fic, my first ever, came to me after I read **_Akora Felstream_** fiction **Angel and Demon**. I couldn't withstand the pull and started, planted to make it short, so I could continue **A.d.a**. Well short seemed to be not so short with me. So the whole thing is still 4 chapters long.

That story has no connection of any kind to the **A.d.a** fiction's, other than being part of the same fandom ^^.


	2. attracts all sorts of trouble

**A demonic Halloween prank II**

**Pairing:** Rachel / Al  
**Charas:** Rachel / Mark / blond mother / fat kid / stupid drunk / the flying witch / coffee girl and her boyfriend / highway terrorist's  
**Summary:** She decided to take Al's appearance, trash Trent's party and putting the blame on Nick. Sad thing she can't just simply jump the lines, so she has to find another way to reach Trent's estate. Of course trouble follows her very steps.

_Please enjoy_

* * *

**A demonic Halloween prank II : _... attracts all sorts of trouble ... _  
**

Stopping right in front of a display window I made a slow turn to look at myself from all possible angles. Long flat dark hair in a bow, it went down my back until it met my scapulas. A little mustache under my nose, big white blocky teeth showed as I grinned. Rimmed smoked glasses between the world and my eyes, green fork coat, white lace, English riding boots, tight trousers of wild leather. Hell I looked hot. It was freaking perfect. My feet brought me closer to the mirror like window and I torn the glasses from my nose. I had to check on my eyes. And with the exception of them the disguise was utterly him.  
"The Turn take it, I look like Al!" The green of my eyes looked surprisingly misplaced in his face. That brought me to the question if I could do the trick with the eyes as well. Al had talked about taking the abilities of the one he shifted into.  
Was it an extra curse or was it some sort of a ley line charm? I draw a deep breath, only to get burnt amber into my lungs, which made me almost gag first and hot the next. His face twisted into a frown, since when was demon-scent affecting me that way or was it due to wearing his disguise? I shrugged and looked at my eyes, they shouldn't be green, but how to take abilities when one doesn't know what they exactly were.  
I closed my eyes and willed myself to be Al, as I opened them they were still green, a low curse left my lips and I hissed at my reflection. Hell even with green eyes the whole thing looked scary as hell.

A dark laugh left me and I starred again, oh, yes scary as all hell, this was what I wanted to be today. Showing them what pissing of demons meant, a giggle came up, Trent was going to get his party trashed, Al would be the one doing the actual trashing and Nick would take the blamed for it. I only had to find him, and temper a bit with his memory to believe he did, there had to exist a curse for it.  
A new wave of anticipation rose inside of me, utterly sadistic to say the least, my focus blurred and the street was suddenly really bright with light. I turned around and watched one car driving down the lane, four young boys inside of it, probably drunken and one threw an egg after me.  
"Lame costume old geezer." A snarl shifted over my face.  
"Watch your mouth drunken kid or you will be in trouble." They drive another few feet and I turned around to look at myself. Hell I had done the eyes; they were red and goat-slitted.  
"Jippy, there you go, let's get this party started" Arousal swam through my senses and a cry of utter satisfaction left me, joy made me turn in circles.  
The dance's momentum helped me to evade a second attack from the boys, this time it was a charm heading for me.  
"You don't know who u're messing with, old man, these are our streets!" One drunken kid said. Normally I would give him a piece of my mind and move on with my life, but I was faking Al, so I would start practicing here. My fingers found the glasses and I put them back in place before they could see my demon-eyes. I straightened my back the way I had seen Al do it. The window shattered to a thousand pieces and the alarm started.

"Nice black charm, but you missed." The alarm of the shop was terrible painful and my eyes aligned on the interior, anger flashed through me, paired up with annoyance.  
"This was really unnecessary. Be a dear and turn the off that alarm, will you?" I turned to one of the approaching guys.  
"Are u high on something?"  
"Not especially." I grinned at the nearest one as he tapped a line; my head shook, should I play with them? I was about to made a decision but that sound was killing my last nerve. No one had bound me to keep a low profile; no one would gun for a demon if there was a summoner to blame for the damage. A smirk came up and I used up a bit of my spindled ley line force.  
"Celero inanio." My finger pointed at the target while I focused on the nearest ley line witch.  
"What the hell?" One of his cronies asked right the moment the flame curse exploded inside of the shop. Air blew out and white hot flames became multicolored than the heat started to consume different materials.  
"Splendid! A fire!" Using a quotation of Al's speech from this years Solstice at Carew Tower, I even clapped my hands. The guy slightly off to my right side was starting to look worried.  
"Hey old man what did you just do." I turned around to him, putting my hands behind my back, imitating one of Al's preferred stances.

"How does it look like, I stopped the alarm. Why?" With my finger I slid the rimmed glasses down my nose and looked him over. Shock turned the young man pale and he stumbled back a few steps before falling onto his backside.  
Something went through the whole group of drunken witches and I was able to taste their fear on my tongue, giving in to instincts I licked my lips with satisfaction enjoying the upcoming panic.  
"It… it's a demon…" One of his friends helped him stand and they ran to their car. I laughed out loud and went further down the street.  
Entering star-bucks saved me from being spotted by the I.S car which was probably going to check on the raid of a certain shop.  
I had to be fast before the rozzers would barge in for their knock off coffee, which would either end with my cover blown or with me having to shift realities. I might not be able to travel the lines safely but I was able to change from here to the ever-after and back as long as I was physical present in a ley line.  
Of course this was one possibility I wanted to avoid since Al would be sitting on my ass as soon as I hit the surface.  
My eyes shifted over the queue of waiting people, mostly humans, witches and weres, due to my shunning they refused to serve my any coffee. Hell, the place was packed, but seriously what was I expecting it was Halloween.  
A heavy sigh shifted from me and I just walked by the line. Today I was playing demon, and I knew how Al acted when something or someone was wasting his time.

Mark was about to take a blond woman's order as I shove between them and leveled my eyes on him. Good thing there was a smoked piece of glass between us; I just wanted coffee, not a panic attack. He eyed me over displeased at its best and was about to criticize my manners, only to listen to Al's cultivated accent describing the demon-coffee.  
"One Grande latte, double espresso, Italian blend, light on the froth, extra cinnamon, with whole milk, no two percent or half-and half, and a shot of raspberry."  
The woman behind me stirred to life and her impressive voice rang in my ears, pulling the slightly feeling of annoyance from me.  
"Hey, stand in line!"  
"The sooner I get my coffee, the sooner I'm out of your hair." I said and ignored the clerk who was starting to fume at my behavior.  
Her kid was a fat little boy with red blond hair and braces in a vampire-costume.  
"What the hell is that smell? You reek, couldn't find a shower, could you?" He asked condescending; I pinched my nose and busied myself with counting down from ten.  
"You don't want to know." Almost making my reply sound like a little amused sing sang, the mother took a big deep sniff of the air around me, and turn ashen. She even stepped back, made a grasp for her kid and left without saying anything, terror made her movements ragged.  
"What did you say to them, sir?" Mark asked peeved, while I shrugged at him, still gazing after the leaving mother. Just the scent of demon had that effect; it gave me a buzz of power I never experienced before.  
"Nothing, and it wasn't that I planned to drag her off either." A new shrug and I turned around to face him. The young man somehow had lost some of his color too, which made me guess he figured out that this costumer of his was a demon.

"Please… leave or I'm going to call the IS."  
"No trust these days. Just give me my coffee and I will leave in peace, unless you prefer to souren up my good mood and pay the consequences." I said and leant against the corner which separated guests from staff.  
"You just watch what happens to your guests and all the little innocent police officers then." A smirk shifted over my lips, while I moved into his personal space, the stink of burnt amber swirled around him like snakes and he took a quick step back from the corner.  
Hell, I could understand why Al got off on all these fear. Mark's involuntary display of worry was like a hidden signal to start a panic; they rustled back and forth, which made it difficult for me to control my desire. I almost started trembling with the effort.

"Come on Mark, don't be a foul, show a little of civilized thoughts and I will behave."  
My eyes moved over to the people behind the corner, all looking at me like I was the devil in person.  
"You're Morgan's demon aren't you?" One dark haired woman asked and shivered as I centered my attention on her.  
"Not today, dove. Not today." White gloves swept over the glass of the corner, almost as if I would be checking it for dust. A little dissatisfied quick of lips later and I shifted my glance back to Mark.  
A slow move beside me jerked my attention to the young man there; my eyes fell onto his hand which held a piece of chalk.  
I sidestepped his circle and grasp him around his throat, lifted him to face me without his feet on the ground.  
"Congratulations you have done it now, I'm angry." Hell, what should I do now? What would Al do? Strangling him? No, that was not an option; I wanted revenge on the man for his daring but not at the cost of another person's life. A scream came from the door and five people more left in terror. Angry demons seemed to be a party-killer, wonder if it was the same on the other side of the lines. Lines, of course Al could sent a line through him, he had done so with me, done so with Brooke, so it wasn't only a thing you could do to your familiar.

"Your… coffee Al…" The woman stood beside me and held out a cup of coffee, her hand trembled slightly but she wasn't flinching away as I looked her up and down.  
The man in my arm, still off the ground, slowly started turning blue.  
Fuck I could strangle him in my sleep and I would have never noticed. Why was I so strong that I could keep him off the ground for so long, without realizing? My attention shifted back to the girl, still holding out the mug of coffee.  
"Who told you?" Oh lets hope she wasn't one of the people how were summoning him. Or my cover would be screwed six ways to Sunday. She turned a little red.  
"I saw you in the court room, as you testified against Piscary."  
"So?" Both my eyebrows rose in question. Damn, even as Al I wasn't able to do that little trick.  
"Here is the coffee, I made it to go. Would it be asked too much that you don't kill my boyfriend?" I glanced at the guy after she pointed at him and it took me almost a second to understanding what I was doing there. With a little sigh of shock I let go of his throat, which made the suffocating witch drop the two feet to the ground. I masked my upcoming tremor with an elegant and slow reach for my demon-coffee.

"Thank you…" A charming smile came over me almost of its own, and it made her blush even more. I couldn't believe it, was she hot for me, äh… hot for Al? A shiver ran over my whole body which made her reacted with wide eyes and even more red on her cheeks.  
"Jenny." She said and it was almost like a spell; I didn't know who of us was the victim of it, but her boyfriend shirred back to life and broke it. She turned pale and was at his side only a blink of an eye later.  
This was interesting; I watched the liquid in my cup, lost in thoughts for a few moments. The lights of an IS car jerked me back to reality. I knew witches came from demons, but I haven't done anything to bespell that Jenny, nothing I was aware of anyway. The scent of my coffee calmed a piece of my soul and I strode over to the door. I left star-bucks like I had promised to do. None of the other costumers had stayed to watch a demon losing his temper.

Being recognized as a pure-blooded demon held some kind of power. I used the next entrance as cover to slip the IS-officers eyes. While I debated about fleeing the scene, which would be really unlike Al, and starting a fight with them, which wasn't anymore like him either, an idea came to my mind. My fingers found the lock and with a little curse, I saw Al use right after his fight with Pierce, I opened the door.  
Slowly and soundless the door closed behind me. It was fascinating how different demon-eyes colored the world. Everything seemed to have an aura.  
I walked down the shops aisle and starred at my surroundings, it was a restaurant of some kind and even though it was totally dark inside, I had no problems finding my way.  
It made me wonder what Al saw when I was summoned out of demon-jail.  
How long could I keep this eye thing going anyway?  
I found myself a snugly place to sit down. That the IS has started gunning for Al wasn't concerning me the least. How much of Al's demonic mind was I channeling right now? Not really caring I took a slip of the demon-coffee and closed my eyes in bliss. Peace slipped through my mind and I felt like myself again, which probably meant I just lost his demonic abilities too.

Minutes ticked by, sirens coming aloud and fading again. The rise and fall of voices, fast and angry swam through my senses. Interesting, but someone opened the door to the shop and I lost my focus on the conversation of Mark and some IS-guy.  
I dropped down to the floor using the table and sofa for cover. A light swept over the furnishings not touching me.  
Save for at least the next few seconds I got myself off the floor and moved in direction of the clerk desk, taking my empty coffee-mug with me. The lights flickered to life right the moment I dashed behind the corner, taking cover again.  
"Is someone here?" What was that line for crying out loud? Was that moron fucking crazy? They were searching for Al, the god damn demon what just cleared out star-bucks and blew a drugstore all to hell, and he ask if someone was here? Better wish there wasn't.  
However he was making himself a fine target while he stood there in the middle of the room, probably holding a wand into the direction he faced.

Backdoor, where was the shop's backdoor? I looked around and came to the idea it might be behind the bar, but before I could move over there, a wand pointed down at me, right onto my nose, maybe a witch who read too much Harry Potter.  
Good thing I had still the glasses on, since my eyes must have been witchly green right now.  
The witch faced me with an expression of shock on his face. Clearly he hadn't expected to find a demon lurking behind the clerk-desk.

My own thoughts ran amok with all the possibities I had. I could yield, kick him in the guts, run for cover, and I could…  
A smirk appeared on my face without me willing it to, teeth showed, and while the witch still gazed down at me I tapped a line.  
He moved his lips soundless voicing an "Oh shit"  
A great amount of ley line force smashed into him and flunked him right into the wall. He went down with a low groan.  
Fucking Inderlander Security, corrupt bastards, they have put me under a death threat once, and they wouldn't mind doing it again. If they had left me the fuck alone, I would have never broken into Trent's mansion to steal his drug lord data's, which would have sparred me Nick and maybe even Al. That they had covered up Kisten's dead was making matters even worse.

Anger of unknown sources burned through me and I was at the witch's throat in seconds holding him off the ground, like Al would have done. The officer fought me with all he had, which wasn't saying much. He tried to scratch my skin, but it was covered with green velvet, maybe this was the reason why Al covered very inch of his body and only left his face bar.  
The smell of fear merged with the scent of redwood, while the I.S officer successful kicked me right where it counted. Pain made me growl at him and I shoved him right into the wall, my glasses fell to the floor and our eyes met, mine red with hatred and anger, his wide with terror.  
Jacobsen so his name-plate announce went dead still in my hold.  
"Oh my God," he whispered, only getting now that he was thoroughly screwed.  
"He is busy, but I'm listening. Give me a good reason to let you live, Jacobsen!" I drawled in Al's faked accent. And he? He peed himself.  
"Oh, this," I pointed at his pants.  
"Is really disgusting, and they say I have no manners." A snort left my lips and I threw him across the room right into the furniture, not willing to waste more time with a witch what wets himself. It made a loud sound that might attract more people, I would be trapped by IS in seconds. My fingers lifted Al's rimmed glasses off the floor, and the officer's wand disappeared into my fork coat's pocket. It could be used as a focus object later.

I reached the rear exit, which of course was closed. A menacing grin shifted over my lips and again I tapped a line, sending the door flying right into the backyard. There was no reason not to leave some demon-damage behind; someone else was going to take the blame. Beside if I would keep to low a profile they would figure out that it hadn't been Al which ran wild. Sadly I was the only known person this side of the lines that could craft demon-curses.  
If this doesn't spell prime-suspect at you, I don't know what would.  
A crash behind me made me cross the backyard with long fast strides; I enter the next entrance, this time a stairway. After sprinting down the narrow corridor I hit the street on the other side of the block.  
It was time to change tactics, I was running away, no demon would flee, especially not mine. He would fight, or jump. Not willing to engage them in a fight and not able to jump I had to think of something else.  
Feet crossing the street I became aware of a drunken man that was moving down the walkway, trying to open his cars driver-seat's door. Hey he could give me a ride, or better he would give me his car. My fingers found his shoulders and he spun around to hit me in the face. An arm blocked his attack and I launched my own right into his guts. The human went down and I sidestepped whatever he was puking on the floor. Fingers snagged his keys, right out of his hold. He was still blocking the driver-door so I shoved him out of my way, should I mention that I did it with my foot?  
"Drunken driving is bad for your health." Smirking one of Al's dark smiles I stationed myself behind the wheel. Keys going for the ignition I withstood the pull to fast my seatbelt. What fore I could shift and avoid getting injuries that way.  
Joy was giving me a high again as I kicked the gas pedal into the ground and broke each city speed-limit in seconds. Who was going to jail a speeding demon?  
"No one!" I answered my own question, while I started to finger on the cars radio, going for some death metal.

Hell it felt good to have no limits pressed on me at all; was this the way Al felt all the time? Probably not, since his summoners usually ordered him to keep it quiet.  
I entered the highway which would lead me to Trent Kalamack's estate the fastest, opening the windows to let in the cold drift of air. It surprised me that I wasn't freezing at all. Good thing Jenks wasn't with me, since it would have thrown him into hibernation right away.  
The chilly night air was calming down some of the fever which seemed to be consuming me. I took of my smocked glasses and looked myself up in the rear mirror, shocking me with the familiar features of my demon, returning my stare, a surge of arousal came with it.  
What was wrong with me? First liking the smell of burnt-amber, second threatening I.S officers, little kids and witches which dried to circle me; stealing focus-objects and cars; speeding down the highway with 120 miles an hour without a seatbelt on, while I listened to death metal and each time that delicious spike of arousal when I looked at my Al disguise or thought about him finding out.  
Hell the eyes were still red, how could I shift them back? Not that I would retain them when I change took off his face. That would be the end of my chance to get back my place in society.

A horn blew and some Ferrari tried to pass me, jerking my eyes from the mirror and right into the girls face. She was screaming something about speeding and a race she wanted with me. The black haired one hang half out of the window and was moving around a joint in her hand by the smell of it.  
Both our eyes met and she reeled back almost falling out of the car in her effort to get away from me. My hand reached out of the window and seized her by the green jacket she was wearing, keeping her from falling onto the asphalt that way. The other car shifted the lane and the only thing preventing the girls decease was my arm. Stupid thing, what the hell was up with all the people today?  
The girl used the joint and threw it into my face, still going 120 miles an hour she missed.  
I hissed at her and pulled into the exit lane, kicking at the brakes to make an instant stop. My head swung in direction of the dashboard but the demon's strength I borrowed kept me from hitting it.  
We came to a halt exactly the moment it left me, a fast look at the mirror and I knew my eyes had made the change back to my own color.  
Bad this was bad, my fingers found Al's glasses right the moment the girl got herself up from the floor and started cursing at me in some unknown language, it might have been Spain. Anger burned high in my motion, griping the handle and jerking the thing open, she stepped back from the door to avoid collision. Then she turned and started running, almost straight into a speeding car.

If it hadn't been for me, she would have died a second time that night, but my reaction was fast enough and with all the force of my muscles I hurled her back right into me.  
It almost took us to the floor, but long hours spent with Ivy in the gym kept me standing.  
Silence embraced us and for seconds none made a move, suddenly a full body-shiver went through her and she started fighting like crazy.  
"Twice." I hissed into her face.  
"I have saved your life twice, will you calm the fuck down girl!"  
What was I thinking, screaming demons never becalmed anyone.  
Her need to get me off her arm amplified and with an annoyed puff of air I shoved her into my stolen car. Two sets of minds seemed to be fighting inside of me.

"It's a costume you idiot!" I barked at her, and it must have sounded at least a little credible, because she went limb in my grip.  
"Can I release my hold on you, without you trying to kill yourself again?" She nodded and I took a careful step back.  
"Who is dressing up as a demon, for fucks sake?" Blue eyes were huge with the effort to get her breathing back under control.  
"Idiots." I answered while I heard the squeak of tires behind me, probably her friend who got she was missing, and was about to take her back up.  
"Stay off the pot and stop playing circus artist while driving 120 miles an hour." I didn't wait until the guy was out of his vehicle; instead I reentered my stolen car and pulled back into the highway lane. There was still a party to crash.  
Oh I was so right, only idiots dressed themselves up as demons. I was so stupid, but also the only one which might survive that stunt and the angry demons calling fool.


	3. one demon makes a mess

**A demonic Halloween prank III**

**Pairing:** Rachel / Al  
**Charas:** Rachel / Trent / Quen  
**Summary:** Rachel enters Trent's house and starts fights all over the place, but the elves aren't so easy prey, like all the other trouble before. A good think Rachel has more than one curse ready for them. This one is pretty bloody.

_Please enjoy_

* * *

**A demonic Halloween prank III:_ ... one demon makes a mess ..._**

The rest of the drive had been totally uneventful.  
I came to a stop right in front of Trent's estate, bordered with a 10 feet fence. So far so good I had come further than I had expected to. No IS, no FIB and no stupid kids where bothering me right now. For the first time I had the chances to thing about how to enter his property.  
Maybe I should climb over the fence, but that piece of metal was laden with electricity and I certainly doubt 20000 volt would be a healthy treat, even for a demon.  
Entering through the front gate was more Rachel than Al, beside they would either call the IS or shot me right on the spot.  
The back entrance was neither me nor Al, and out of the options since the problem with being shot remained the same.  
"You should have planed that better… Al." I said to myself, remembering my disguise before I could mutter my own name.  
"Great so much for trashing Trent's fucking party." Anger came to rest in my stomach and I walked along the fence, searching for a hole in his defense.  
A sudden tickling sensation pulled me to a stop and with a frown on my face I engaged my second sight. A jolt of adrenalin ran through me as I noticed I stood in Trent's ley line, probably the one which ran right through his office.  
"Jackpot!" I shout aloud and spent the next few seconds analyzing the odds off bypassing his security or being snagged by Al as soon as I hit the surface. A smirk crossed my face as I imagined Trent's red features when I would prove his whole tight security system was worth nothing.

The wave of excitement that came with this thought made the decision for me. No risk no fun. With a sigh of utter release I shifted realties. Cold wind swept over my face and caused tears to well up. The lethal fence had turned translucent while my eyes starred at both worlds, harmless as long as my body was in the other on. I passed through it.  
Surface demons watched my slowly progress through their realm and I started running right the moment I heard some rock sliding behind me; hell it wouldn't be long until on of the higher demons show up.  
The strength of the line ran with me, almost as if the whole thing was answering my uneasiness. Yes it was Trent's office line and I followed it until it disappeared behind the half-translucent walls.  
I stopped in front of the wall and tried to touch it, strange to see something and being able to grope right through empty air, where solid stone should have been.  
One of the little deformed creatures decided it had hounded its prey for long enough and attacked me. Bad idea, on every other day it would have made me flee the ever-after, but today I was Al, and I wouldn't let this wretched existence pester me.  
Turning around to face it I draw more force of the line into me and snarled in warning, showing my teeth like I was about to bit its head off.  
It squeaked and jumped back, looking unsure for a moment only to run like hell the next. I had made a surface demon ran from me, maybe, just maybe I had it inside of me to be as scary as any of them.

The surface was swept empty of all live in seconds, I only saw this happen once, and it wasn't a good memory. Bewildered I turned a 360 degree and looked out for other demons, especially Newt. Seeing none, I slowly passed the wall of air and stood right in the buffet-table. Another strange event what happened to me.  
It was exquisite to watch Trent's rich guest's in their expensive costumes, each probably costing more than three months worth of rent. They were drinking, eating and laughing, but even with all that security totally vulnerable. I could kill them in minutes and no one would be fast enough to stop me.  
Slowly coming to stand beside the buffet-table I dwelled in my own mind for a few seconds. What was Trent's choice for this years Halloween? Last year it had been Rynn Cormel, and he might have spent more than 20000 bugs on it. But nothing what he could have come up with was going to best my disguise. It was the best and most expensive piece of art in the room.  
But it was a thousand years old curse, stolen from a demon, paid with a huge amount of smut on my soul; you couldn't expect any less of it.  
What had I done to myself, and what for? Was this really about kicking some elf's and human's ass?  
I was starting to get cold feet but I have come too far to just go back home, it was Party-crashing time. With a sigh I misted back into existence on Trent's side of the lines, right next to lady fat-of-the-buffet.  
She dropped her plate and jumped right into the table, almost tipping the whole thing over.  
I smiled big blocky teeth at her, and offered my hand to help her stand, which of course she never took; instead she crawled over to the other side of the table and dragged the whole lot of stuff on the black table-cloth with her.  
At the last moment I saved some plate of excellent finger´-food and began to eat it slowly and sensual. The woman ran screaming into direction of the exit, losing my focus on her as the table-cloth catched fire from one of the pumpkin-candles.  
I laugh loud and a bit psychotic to make everyone stare at me.  
"Happy Halloween adorable community, someone mind pointing me the direction where I may find our glorious host." I drawled in Al's British accent.

A drop in the line made me jerk around; facing down one of the bodyguards. The sound of low muttered Latin got my blood running, it cost me a bit of will-power not do look bothered. My eyes found the table and with a little sigh of annoyance I kicked the table right into him. The spell missed me by millimeters and found the fabric of the curtain instead; it was burning full till only a second later.  
Another one tapped a line and I evaded the next charm by pure luck only. This was beginning to be dangerous. I tapped a line myself and started whispering Latin as well while I still balanced the plate with my free hand. The senses of my Rachel self and the borrowed self of Al seemed to blur.  
My ball of black ever-after missed the witch that had tried to down me by inches. She drove behind the coach and started the Latin again. I was about to kick the sofa into her, but Quen jumped off the stair rail and landed with an unearthly grace on the white carpet.  
Partying on a white carpet, Trent was as usually totally decadent.  
He was clothed with a green dress and looked a bit like Robin Hood with that filigree sword in his hand. I didn't doubt a second that it was a real thing.  
An unexpected smirk quickened alive on my lips and I ate another something from the plate, while I eyed him over almost tauntingly.  
The elf attacked, making me evade the first three strokes with elegance, only to pierce me with the fourth. My hand went empty of the plate and the heavy blink of silver on stone shock through me. Red blood splashed everywhere, it hurt as the warrior twisted his sharply blade and almost slit me in half.

In a despaired effort to save my life from the downward swing of his arm, I reached for the line and became it within the time it took a pixy to sneeze. A giant blaster of rare energy catapulted the elf and his sword across the room and into Trent's piano.  
The line ran full till through my veins, so much energy that my blood sang with it. Red tinted the black stone in the color of the sinking sun, but instead of falling down and dying I invoked the second shifting-curse, resetting my bio-clock again.  
Dizziness and pain, as well as all the blood vanished with a sheet of ever-after; suddenly making me very glad I had taken all the curses. Otherwise I would have been already dead.  
Darkness rubbed against my aura and I muttered a little  
'I take it!' while I accepted the costs of the imbalance I forced on Mother Nature.  
My hands found the left side of my middle that Quen had parted with his blade, but neither the fabric nor the skin was damaged. Screw all the smut in the world, I loved the power of demon-curses right now, and was fully aware that I would pay for it later.

Trent's guests were running around like beheaded chickens after they got that it wasn't only a show for their entertainment. Most of them probably had never seen a demon in action, and now they feared for their life.  
A man strode into the middle of the room; his hair was dark and braided to his angles, he was wearing a long material art like dress in red and a trouser in black, a golden waistbelt hold the whole thing together. I engaged my second sight to risk a glance at his aura and smirked at him right the moment elf-boy opened his mouth to talk.  
"What the hell is the meaning of this?" He barked furious.  
"Is that a way to treat a guest Trenton Aloysius Kalamack?" I asked faked British accent up to perfect. I was so angry inside for almost being killed, but somehow I managed to be completely composed on the outside.  
"No one invited you demon, go back to the ever-after or I will sue Rachel's ass back to the Turn." A low growl left the elf and I grinned. Oh shit if I played it wrong, one mistake and I could walk right through his line, to never return.  
"Exactly no one invited me; I must acknowledge this wounds my little sensible demon heart. And I thought we had come to an understanding, since you went on a hunt with my itchy witch." Totally ignoring that he was threatening to rip my life apart, I threw some piece of knowledge at his face, Al probably didn't know about. It made the elf turn white; he even took back a step. Was it really that bad to go on a hunt with elves on the night of the moons zenith? According to Trent's face, it was.  
"She told you?" A dark laugher bubbled out of me and filled the room.  
"She didn't need to. I saw you, you and my itchy witch on these horses of yours, tracking down animal. She isn't very careful about being catched when she does one of her stupid stunts, isn't she?" Hell, it was totally strange to talk about myself that way.

Someone tapped the line again, and Latin fell from my lips, even before I realized it the curse already headed Quen's way. Two spells hit each other in a spectacular explosion of light and heat. Trent's white carpet was official totaled now. I shrugged, not my problem.  
Teeth's barred at the warrior, who was almost unable to stand on his feet, a loud thundering echo sounded off the walls and I sensed some strange emptiness at my belly.  
I became aware of a big gapping hole there and nausea spread inside my thoughts before I started falling to the floor. Great, I had been shot, and the culprit who did it, held a smoking weapon in his hands. Old fashion bastard, Trent, he had shot me. And he would PAY for it. My vision went red with the fury which exploded in my missing giblets; I wanted nothing more when to kill him. I reached for the line, shifted and entered the ever-after to force the urge to slaughter the little maggot away from me, at least enough to let him life after beating him senseless.  
Trent and Quen took positions against each others backs. The old warrior-elf looked pretty battled and he was bleeding from more than one big wound.  
"Morgan and her demon are a threat I told you so Sa'han." He hissed at his boss while I circled them. Both of them tapped a line and activated their second sight. I used the sensation of it to sweep back to reality, curse ready to throw, the moment Quen hustled Trent to the floor.  
An explosion blew the door to the room off its hinge, smashing into a few of the guest which tried to open the closet entrance.

Dust from the wall build a halo around a big female, which was…  
"Al?" her voice rose over the commotion of the room, utterly astonished to see me standing there. But so was I, since the woman rushing into the room had red fuzzy hair, silent vampire boots, leather pants and a shirt with the letter, 'gonna bite the elf up his ass.' In short, she was me. How was that even possible?  
"Ra… " my voice sounded not the slightest bit like Al's. I coughed and realigned my thoughts before I started asking again.  
"Rachel? What are you doing here?" An inquiring gaze moved over her outline. Whoever it was, the person had done a great job with impersonating me too. Not one hair was out of place, it looked almost too perfect that disguise. If I hadn't been Rachel, my look-alike would have even fooled me.  
"Happy Halloween to all of you" She spread her arms wide and grinned at me. A second shot rang from the furious elf right beside me, good thing that he missed this time. Anger came hot and unbidden again, and I unleashed a detonation of pure ley line energy. Quen saved both of them from considerable damage by raising a circle. The old man staggered on his feet but his bubble held. How long that might be the case was another question, he was bleeding badly.

"Impressive skills." The woman, not me, said with my voice. Yes someone was doing a pretty fine job.  
"What are you doing here?" hating to repeat myself; I walked over to her, while I took off my glasses anger and annoyance coloring them red. A tremble run over her as she saw my eyes on her, but there was no fear in her stance; who beside me had the guts to face down a demon, Ceri perhaps.  
"You aren't my witch." I growled.  
"Get into a circle!" Trent barked an order at her, but like I would have done, she ignored him. Green eyes found my red and she smirked up at me. Somehow this quicken of her lips appeared familiar to me. Who the hell was that?  
"And you aren't my demon either." She turned around the room and giggled lowly, almost as if I wasn't posing a threat for her. The circle ended at my eyes and a powerful chilling sensation went through me.  
"Quite a party-crasher, aren't you? Who summoned you, Al?" The question almost sounded casually if it weren't for the mocking in her voice. She even mimicked on of my hip swings when I was annoyed. I growled at that gesture and answered her. It made no difference that it was a lie.  
"The little rat!" A demon would never share that information for free, but I was faking Al, and my little witchy ass was something special for the demon, so I could get away with things others couldn't. Beside no one than me and my friends knew who 'the little rat' was referring to.  
"Nicky? Oh that's interesting. What are you terms? To trash Trent's party and blame me for it." She shook her hip again and stopped right in front of me, while she took a deep breath. It sent a surge of white hot passion down my spin. Fuck, this was turning me on, what was wrong with me?  
"Yes." I hissed displeasured and full of anxiety. Rachel made a 360 degree spin and laughed out loud, like she had lost her mind, worry took root on my very soul. Who was this? I started praying it wasn't another demon, started praying it wasn't Newt.


	4. a second joins the rest

**A demonic Halloween prank IV**

**Pairing:** Rachel / Al  
**Charas:** Rachel / Trent / Quen / Al  
**Summary:** Well Rachel wasn't the only one playing pranks as it seemed and what started as game turns out to be more truthful than one could expect. Beware of the demons ^^.

_Please enjoy_

* * *

**A demonic Halloween prank IV: _... a second joins the rest ..._  
**

"That is so totally gorgeous." The laugh didn't dimished in any way; instead she doubled over and used me for balance.  
"Oh this is so typical Nick, playing with demons and losing control over them!" Her eyes swiped over the room and with a jolt of total surprise and fear I looked at my lock-alike and got it. The one who took on my appearance was Al! He had done so a few times, but this situation was just awkward.  
"I think your terms have been fulfilled, I mean look at the room, the curtains are burning, the table as well, and the guest's… oh for the sake of the Turn, tell me you didn't kill anyone?" I just shook my head, after I let my sight shift over all the remaining guests.  
"Trent, sorry about this, but… this wasn't my idea… it had been Nicks, he just called and told me… it's a setup, you have to believe me." Oh hell that guy could play, and it made me feel a tickle of excitement to see Al impersonating me.  
Trent growled something very inapprobated, about burning down churches, stupid witches, dead wizards and hating demons in general. It was so fast I almost missed the best parts of it.  
Rachel turned to eyeball me over.  
"What will it cost me to make you testify before the courts again, this time against Nick?" He, she, it asked and a little smile quickened her lips.  
Oh good question, last time it had been me ending as his familiar, which didn't work the way Al wanted it to. No it worked better, both ways and he broke the bound to be free again.  
Beside he was asking the payment directly from me this time, which meant…

A wave of utter fury swept over me and was gone due to cold calculation. The fucking wizard really did it this time. He had summoned Al, since I hadn't invited him to party this side of the lines and someone had to pull him over to our reality.  
Al got a long hard stare from my still red goat slitted eyes and waited for me to state my price, his price. Reverse summoning agreements, I didn't even know that was possible.  
Hot threads of longing centered in my middle. Oh fuck, what was happening now? I gulped and concentrated on the given problem.  
Nick not only summoned him, he also got him the task to trash Trent's party, probably while wearing my face. I kept silent for too long a time and she looked up with accusation in her mimic.  
"Oh no, don't go there Al. I can see the little wheels in this head of yours turning."  
Of course I could make up any price I was willing to pay, but if it was too cheap Trent would figure out what was going on here. It would put the blame for this disaster back on my plate.  
A smirk came into my face, almost as if it belonged there and I sensed myself sliding more into his personality. My eyes shifted over her body and for the first time I got what Al must be feeling each time he saw me. So much rare uncontained power, strong will and fire that it could kill one to be only an observer.  
Her eyes went big with the upcoming offer, like she knew what was coming, the smell of fear and excitement hit me hard and I voiced it with an almost inaudible word.  
"You."  
She stepped back and my hand grasped hers before she could even move a foot away.  
"What?" Terror rang high in his voice, faking mine with the same intensity which was trapped deep inside of me, but it was too late, I had sealed my fate.

"I want you, my itchy witch, your body beside mine, hot and naked… in my bedroom." He made my face go pale and shook his head, sending wild curls flying. Trent was screaming at her to refuse. It wasn't worth it, I wasn't worth it. My eyes found the elf's, and this time I managed to make them glow. The politician went dead silent in his little bubble, while mirror-Rachel tried to get herself away from me.  
Gooseflesh started to cover my whole skin, arousal pooled inside of me and I was at the verge of losing myself. Fuck, this wasn't a game anymore, I started fighting for control.  
"Never… forget it…" the faked Rachel answered with the same appall I was feeling, but the game couldn't be stopped anymore. I opened my arms so Al could flee my touch, which would make the act even more thrillingly.  
"Then I may take my leave and you will reap the blame for this little escapade. Wasn't there a shunning to be removed? You do remember our bet, do you? Oh, Rachel do you want to move in with me that badly? I feel touched by your effort to make it easy for me. One night and you will be back in your church. Think about it. The deal isn't so bad and you will enjoy yourself." I purred, which made her visible shiver. Did I have the same pull on him?  
Why the hell was I doing that to myself? Was this a demon aphrodisiac, or did I messed up his recipe?  
The whole scene got a totally new meaning if one knew I was talking for Al and he was answering for me. Alone the imagination about what he might be feeling just now made me itchy to jump his/her bones.  
Trent screamed something about not sueing her for this if she only would said no.  
"Silence!" He was messing up my deal, but I wouldn't let him. With the full bodily strength of the demon I kicked into the sheet of ever-after. It only hold for half a second until it fell, which knocked Quen out cold, and Trent screamed in absolute terror.

His squall brought my attention back to him, his gun pointed wavy at my chest, but this time I was faster, and definitively too much Al. My hand grasp his and I twisted until a loud snap echoed from the walls, his bone broken. Not done with him I drilled my chi into his and tapped a line, familiars should learn their place in time, or they would be difficult to handle.  
Warm fingers touched my arm and a soft female voice brought me back enough to realize what I had almost done to Trent. Fuck, I had to change back to myself, or this would end badly.  
"Let go of Trent. Al. please don't kill him." She even cried in her despair, which made her begging even sweeter. Hell I could have done him, her, whatever right here on the floor.  
Displeased I looked at my look-alike and asked with fine British accent.  
"He shot me, Rachel. What are you giving me for not killing him?"  
"God, damn it, Al… I will get blamed for it as well." She cried and made my hand twitch with the desire to wipe the tears away. Trent started begging as well, but he wasn't important when compared to my female companion. A shiver went through me as that little part of my brain which was still me recognized, what Al saw in me. Not just a bedfellow, a student, or an investment.  
"Please Al, let go of Trent. Please … you promised not to hurt everyone with me."  
"He wasn't with you when he shot me the first time." I argued.  
She turned away, shifted her gaze to Quen which still was out cold on the floor.  
"I'm with him now." Her low voice filled the air between us, which made me groan in frustration. I let go of the elf's broken arm and turned back to her, annoyance showed in my face.  
"No you're with me now, itchy witch. And I want my answer, now! Testifying against Nicholas Gregory Sparagmos for a night with me in bed," damn it all back to the Turn I was besting myself and it turned me on big-time.

"And, neither Trent nor Quen dies, gets snatched or hurt!" She looked down onto her feet. I won; I won a night with Rachel. The wave of total arousal almost took me down to the floor until I remembered that I was the one who just promised to sleep with a demon. Was this deal even valid? Would it matter for Al? I was almost sure he would take what he seeked or he would call fool on me and demand my soul as reparation.

Again I started to fight for control, but my look-alike reached out her hand while she evaded my still glowing eyes.  
"Fine… deal…" Al sounded as defeated as I felt right now. Trent's eyes went wide with terror.  
"Rachel, no." I was thinking the same thing as my childhood fiend, fear started to pool inside of me. Was I even able to survive Al's approaches? Damn, why had I stolen his curse, taken his face, if I would have stayed home, nothing of this were happening.  
On the other hand, if I hadn't come here, Nick would have sent the demon with my face to kill the last bit of good reputation I possessed.  
Oh hell, I would make sure that little wizard was going to end up shunned, and if that wasn't working, I would fucking drag him into the ever-after myself.  
With guilty desperation she looked over to Trent and pleaded with her eyes for his forgiveness. My arm encircled her slender waist.  
"Are you ready to go Rachel?" I purred into her hair, which made her shift uncomfortable, hell the demon was faking me so good even I was buying it.  
New heat gathered inside of me, made me long for her/his touch and while she still hold Trent's eyes with her plead I forced my front against her back. Rachel went utterly still in my arms, and I became aware of the hard bulge between my legs.  
This was so totally embarrassing that I wasn't able to stand it, but my face still betrayed nothing.

"Rachel you can't" Trent wailed but it was too late to save me now.  
"To late Trent, a deal is a deal." The ringing of finality echoed through that sentence.  
"Get us out of here; I want to get it over with!" The voice Al used sounded as harsh as sandpaper and she took hold on my arm like she was afraid of the things to come.  
Again it mirrored my own emotions so perfectly that it was nerve-wrecking.  
"As you wish my lady, you will enjoy yourself tonight. I will make sure you do" I whispered into her ear while my lips touched here warm skin, he was still smelling witchly, but there was a underlying fragment which was something wilder, perhaps demonic. Was I smelling the same alluring way too him?  
Rachel closed her eyes and I tapped a line and with one go Al had us.


	5. and the fun tastes the best

**A demonic Halloween prank V**

**Pairing:** Rachel / Al  
**Charas:** Rachel / Al  
**Summary:** Rachel as made a bad deal for herself, and now she has to sleep with Al. Strangely that whole switching personalities makes her all hot. Maybe Al isn't all that bad a guy.

_Please enjoy_

* * *

**A demonic Halloween prank V:_ ... and the fun tastes the best. _  
**

We rode the lines and came out in a dark room with a warm floor. The whole black wallpaper was filled with silver magic scripts. It moved like his tapestry in the kitchen, but this was beautiful and not eerie.  
Al turned in my arms and his eyes were blood red and goat-slitted again, it sent a bone deep shudder through me. Oh hell, what have I gotten myself into?  
He grinned up at me.  
"Finally." He whispered with a low growl and literally jumped my bones. His fingers found the green velvet fork coat and ripped off the fabric with one wild jerk.  
The air went out of me lungs as a sudden flash of pleasure shocked me from neck to my toes.  
"Al…" I asked a bit confused while his lips went down my bared chest. Hell this gave the phrase, 'fucking oneself' a whole new meaning.  
"Shh… enjoy it." This tongue of his traced one of my nipples and I almost fell on the floor again, his hand kept be upright somehow.  
"The bed, get us to the bed my wild beauty." His voice even if it sounded little like him sent a wave of new heat through me.  
"What… the hell is wrong?" I was finally able to ask, but his lips found mine, soft and warm.  
"Don't think, feel Rachel… feel." It was almost a mantra and his finger's feathery touch set me even more aflame.  
I don't know where it came from but my strong big hands went around his slim waist and I hustled us onto the bed, entangling her/him in the wildest kiss I ever shared. She moved underneath me so alluring even a stripper couldn't do any better.  
She pressed herself against my hot hard body, while fingers found my belt and pulled it lose.

"Get me out of my cloths… Al." She whispered, still playing his role, my reality swam in pieces, what the hell was he doing to me? Almost without any intentional thought I first ripped the fabric and disrobed her carefully afterwards.  
The trouser which trapped my… the hard-on, vanished in a flash of magic and fine feminine fingers found it soon afterwards.  
It made me cry out in helplessness, while I went limb under her/his burning hands.  
This wasn't right, it was totally wrong, this had to stop. Again I began my fight for control. Al still carrying my disguise had other ideas and went down onto my legs.  
His tongue traced slowly and hot right over my middle, a loud moan escaped me and the perniciousness of the whole situation burned like hot lava through my veins. Without intending to my mind merged with a line, and it made me even hotter.  
"Stop Al … stop… what … what are you … doing… this is wrong." Red glowing eyes found mine and he smiled.  
"No it's not… you stole my curse, stole my face, everything which makes me the demon I'm." I started trembling with desire at his accent, coming from my mouth.  
"You aren't angry about it, are you?"  
"Angry." He asked with a bemused tone in his voice slowly licking his way over my belly, spearing my… äh his genitals; would it make him gay to give himself a blowjob?  
"No, absolutely not, you just made the biggest compliment to a demon one could make. You stole my appearance and you even accepted enough of my personality inside yourself to unlock my abilities, you made the eye-change." His/her fingers found my face and traced over the eyelids kindly, which made me moan from the sensation.

"You did the same, more than once." I tried to think around the sexual excitement he was causing inside of me.  
"Yes I did, but I'm not a female." The warm fingers wound around my member and began stroking slowly; little sparkles of line-imbalance shifted between us and made the sensation even worse. Hell, I was going to die from it.  
My fingers digged inside her shoulder and I screamed from the sensation, it was so intensive it almost made me cry.  
"Stop… stop…" I whimpered, which brought the demon above me, still in my skin, to a pause. She tilted her head to the side and watched me with amusement in her red goat-slitted eyes.  
"Take it off!" I growled at my own face, which made him raise an eyebrow at me.  
"What?" Even if it was only a word, it came of as a little sing sang.  
"The curses!" My fingernails went deeper into his skin and a low groan slipped his lips, ever-after coated us for a moment and was gone all too soon.  
"As my lady bids." He drawled in his British accent and his lips found mine again.  
This time we were ourselves again, and even though I liked to be him, I liked being myself more. Even if I was once more Rachel Morgan the intensity of the situation didn't improve to my advantage. His hot fingers traveled down my body, stroke my boobs and wandered down to my middle.  
A spasmodic cringe took all my control away and I had to scream out my lust, or I would simply go insane.  
"Oh God, Al…" I tried to find a reason for that inner fire which was consuming me. Body and soul all the same alight with a fire so ancient that I had no words for it.

"What is it my sunshine?" His face was decorated with a genius smile and gentleness I never saw on him before.  
"I don't know … how to control this…" Everywhere where he touched I felt magic sagging into me. It was killing me with its intensity but my soul cried out for even more of it.  
"Then don't." His fingers found my middle and he smiled at the wetness he found where.  
"Al…" I screamed and whined, crawling at his back for something solid to hold onto.  
"You're ready; do you want me inside of you, Rachel?" I blinked at that question, it made no sense at all, why was he asking me while he had me totally defenseless beneath him?  
Hot for his touch like he was the only thing that could pacify that craving.  
"You have to give me leave." He whispered into my ear while his tongue traced down the outlines of it.  
A new wave of desire hit my middle and I howled as the sensation became unbearable. There was only one answer, which flowed all through me.  
"Yes, yes… yes…" Giving in to his plead almost shoved me off the cliff but some force hold it back. Frustration about my denied orgasm died fast, as I saw my demon taking position right above me.  
I writhed on the sheets of his bed, taunting him to hurry up, I almost started pleading.  
Hell on fire I never wanted anything or anyone more badly than this.

My aura wind around his, he moaned at my intrusion and did his own, with a very gently almost cautions trust right into my wetness.  
Throwing my head back with a wild scream I spread my leg farther apart, it felt so fucking good.  
"Al… " My voice only came out as a whisper, since I was half crazy panting from the sensation, and he hadn't even used a power pull to stimulate me, yet  
One little part of me was afraid the demon would kill me during sex; the other parts gave a rat's ass about the risk.  
"Yes…" He all but growled at me, which made me press myself harder onto his thick member, urging him to speed up his trusts.  
Shit I was being fucked by a demon, by Al, and it wasn't enough.  
"Move… fuck… move… please move… move inside of me." I made a suggestive twitch with my hip and Al followed my lead.  
His long hard manhood hit the end of me and torn a scream from my throat. Hot, was the only word to described that, but it wasn't the thing I had expected. My eyes found his and I liked my lips.  
"More, give me more. Give me everything Algaliarept. Everything!" My voice sounded strange and like dark velvet in the wind. Al reacted to it with a far more forceful trust, which made me quiver. Hell, I wanted more; this couldn't be everything a demon could dish out.

"Greedy aren't we, my Rachel Marianna Morgan?" He purred into my ear, his voice sounded as dark and promising as my own.  
Despair washed through me and I sent a pulse of line to him, it made him respond but instead of speeding up he stilled total. His goat-slitted eyes, which I found really sexy right now, looked down at me, almost as if he couldn't believe my voiced demand.  
"Rachel?" He asked and it sounded a bit fragile, unsure.  
"Al… giv… give it to me." I whimpered on a sudden impulse and with a drop in the line I felt the demon's aura expanding, taking mine with him, merging it into one bigger thing.  
His very being drove into me, together with the line, with his hard flesh, his muscles, his scent and his soul. He had taken me literally, giving me everything all at once.  
An animal sound rose from my throat and I lost control in the worst and best orgasm I ever had. I drank down everything he gave me, hungrily almost like a vampire, or even worse a banshee but for the life of me I wasn't able to stop it anymore.  
Al gave his own primal sound and released his seed deep and hot inside of me, which calmed the hunger and made him limb on my breast's.  
Both our breaths were still hectic as we came down from the height of that orgasm and for the first time I understood what Al meant with 'really enjoying yourself'.  
For the first time in my life I felt fully sated, fully content at peace with myself and my kinky origin.

I felt his light gentle touch on my breast, drawing little somethings there, his manhood still inside of me. But even if I feared his touch, his desires; and the way he tricked me into his bed, I couldn't muster to be angry at him.  
My fingers found his soft dark hair and draw our merged scent's into me. Another thing I enjoyed right now. Was moving in with him really that bad an idea?  
A long time ticked past and it must have been already morning in reality, I was sure the little escapade at Trent's had hit the front page by now, and Jenks was probably dusting his head off. I could even imagine his upcoming lecture.  
'Walk through Edden Park, my ass, you ran off to mess with Trent and the demon.'  
Al traced a finger over my jaw and licked the tear which I wasn't even aware of from his digit.  
"Everything is going to be all right Rachel." He said it so confident that I even believed him.  
It sounded so different from his usual speech, that I started to ask myself, if he really was my Algaliarept.  
"Al… I don't … they will … hate me… for this." A soft warm finger touched my lips.  
"Shhh, I wouldn't let them hate you for being who and what you are, and you shouldn't let them either." His lips found the place between my breast and my neck the light kiss made it even more difficult not to start crying.  
"You enjoyed it; don't let the mortals ruin that little place of contentment you just found in my arms." A low snuffle went through me and my arms tighten around him.  
"It's so twisted that you're the… first… " I wasn't able to stop the upcoming crying anymore, and with a sob I sank deeper into his comforting arms.

"First person… being, I ever felt fully… satisfied with." Anger at Nick betrayal, guilty at Kisten's dead, sadness about Marshal Leave and worry about Pierce… well simply Pierce, he was a problem on two legs.  
There was always something unpleasment waiting for me.  
"What is it going to be with you?" Oh I could think about a lot of bad habits this demon possessed but none of them would get him killed, none of them would make him leave. So that left betrayal, jealousy or behaving like an asshole, which Al was fully capable of.  
"Stop searching for the hair in the soup Rachel, I'm not going to leave, and I will not betray you in any sense of that word. I will be your sword and shield wherever you walk, may it be under the sun or this side of the lines, your enemies will meet my wrath and you friends will find shelter in my home." His goat-slitted eyes met mine and a new sob shook me, as I listened to his almost ritualic words.  
"Al…?" I asked with caution and his lips sealed mine.  
"Hush… Rachel, I have desired you since I first met you, respected you after you trusted me for an one nights truce and I started to love me after you stolen my summoning name. You're one hell of a woman, and I love that feisty wild nature of yours." Al's confession almost made me unable to continue breathing.  
The first time he met me he tried to kill me due to Piscary's order.

"Is that normal? I mean for demons?" I asked and he smiled at me.  
"You ever tried to sleep with a guy who hasn't tried to finish you off first?" I thought about that for a second and nodded, which was answered with a grin.  
"Did you like it?" My teeth bit my lip as I tried to find truth in my thoughts, but if I had to be earnest with myself, I really had the best sex with men who tried to kill me first.  
"I… I'm one sick little girl." It should have been some sort of a joke but it came out bitter.  
"No Rachel, you aren't. You're simply kin, you like your men strong, reckless and dangerous. Demon-women like to fight, you have been attracted by me from the moment I almost killed you. It proved that I had the guts, the skill and the power to protect you, if you were able to twist me to your will." I looked at the demon which was still firmly planted inside of me.  
"I… didn't try to twist you?"  
"Oh yes you did, summoning me without a circle right after I agreed to kill you for Piscary, promising to be my familiar willingly, tricking Ceri directly from under my grasp. Binding me to be yours, stealing my summoning-name and my appearance, you're one hell of a woman and I would murder everyone who dares to differ." His words caused a chill down my spine, but one I couldn't decide, which side of pleasurable it was on.

"That brings me to the topic of our little rat-boy, how did you know he summoned me to bring disgrace on your name?" He asked and it was my time for a sad smile.  
"I didn't?" His nostrils flared alive and he smirked.  
"You tried to blame it on him, even if he was innocent?"  
"He isn't." I answered, beginning to feel a weird fear as I grasp what the hell I had been planning to do.  
"Beside the point, you stole my appearance-curse to walk in my skin; you went to Trent's to trash his party. Why?" His eyes were strong with his demand for the truth.  
"Hell, Al. Since the elf-porn incident I was trapped inside the church, bored out of my mind, all world was bothering me about that demon-heritage thing and not a fucking person invited me to their stinking party." The last came out as a snarl which made my demon snigger.  
"So you ran off and play demon?" He asked which for some reason he found quite amusing.  
"So I ran off and make them pay!" The firmness of my voice shocked me down to the bone.  
"Now you sound like a true demoness! Playing that sort of a Halloween prank is awesome demonic. Rachel I love you."

Somehow he extracted the essence of my actions and reflected it back to me, but the best of his words were that there was not a hint of accusal in them. His lips sealed mine again and we kissed long, wet, sensual and happy.  
Part of my mind wondered what little demonic Halloween prank we would come up with next year.


End file.
